Jill Hollis
Jill Hollis is the girlfriend of Bobby, and was a patient of Three Rivers Medical Center. Jill is stealing baby clothes for her unborn child. The woman is caught under the monitor, and the security gaurd tries to take the items away from her as the security gaurd pushes her too hard, and she flies threw the window. The sucerity gaurd calls for an ambolance. Jill is rushed into the ER. Dr. Lisa Reed begins treating her when Lisa askes about her pregnancy. Jill says that she's six months pregnant, and a nurse listens to it's heart beat. There is none. Lisa calls Dr. Miranda Foster down, and Lisa explains Jill's condition. Miranda visits Jill, and she explains to an distraught Jill that Jill is not pregnant; it's a fluid build up in the adomen. Jill reveals that she couldn't afford a doctor, so she thought that she was going to have a baby. With her permission, Miranda explains, they will order tests to see what is causing the build up. Jill explains to her boyfriend, Bobby, that she's not pregnant, and she tells Bobby that they're breaking up. Bobby leaves as Miranda walks in. Miranda says that she's going to have to insert a needle to find out which organ is causing her condition, and numbs her up. As the fluid is being drained, Jill's VP decreases and she fall unconsious. Miranda is able to stablize Jill, and tells Bobby that she thinks that she's out of the woods, but the results haven't been confimed yet. Miranda askes Bobby if he knows anything about Jill's family history. Bobby says that he knows nothing, and leaves Jill to her fate with Miranda. Later, Miranda checks in on Jill, and tells her that they have the results back. The liver is the cause of the fluid build up. Jill is somewhat amused; for five months ago, she quit drinking, it is no suprize. Miranda unfortunately explains to Jill that the liver is in Stage 2 Liver Disease, and Jill will need a transplant soon. Miranda tells Jill not to worry about the money for the transplant, and she'll have to be honest to the social worker. Miranda is checking on Jill's lab results when she realizes she's late for the committe meeting. Miranda apologises for being late as the social worker says Jill is not a viable candidate, because she can barely take care of herself, she just recently stopped drinking, and the only long term relationship she had is now gone, so she has no support. Andy and Miranda argue that her personal life does not mean that she can't get a transplant. They do a vote, and Jill is accepted on the UNOS list. Jill tells Miranda that she does not want a liver if it means giving up alchol and smoking. Jill is about to leave the hospital when Miranda walks in. Miranda tries to explain to Jill what she is doing is a mistake, but Jill tells Miranda that she doesn't know her. Miranda tells Jill that she knows Jill's fears, and Miranda tells Jill when Jill is healthy, she can have that baby. Bobby comes into Jill's room, saying that he's there for her, and they hug. Category:Characters Category:Patients